Olvidadizo
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Ese dia Ryoma sentia que olvidaba algo. RyoSaku oneshot


El príncipe del tenis no me pertenece.

0000-----00000---0000-----00000

**OLVIDADIZO **

Ryoma Echizen de 13 años era un genio en el tenis, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero algo lento en cuestión de otras cosas que no fueran: Tenis, Ponta y su gato Karupin (No incluye a su casa o familia, por que el solo vive allí, no es como que sepa que pasa en ese lugar o que es de la vida de los de allí, el tiene otras cosas en que pensar, el si tiene una vida).

Y ese viernes, no se saco de la cabeza, podía jurar que estaba olvidando algo, no es que le importara o algo, era solo, esa duda de que odia tener, no es que el recordara cosas a parte de a que hora era su practica o la hora de ir al colegio, pero en serio se le estaba olvidando algo.

Y no se le quito durante todo el camino a la escuela, y para llegar a su salón, y allí se sentó y se acomodo sin hablar con nadie en su asiento, pero noto a un grupo de chicas en círculo alrededor de un pupitre, gritando, saltando y con cosas de papel rosa en las manos, no les puso importancia como generalmente hacia, debía recordar que había olvidado y eran demasiados ruidosas y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, muy a su suerte el profesor llego y se callaron, no le importo ni se fijo de la razón del ruido que hacían pero había cesado.

Y paso su día sin irregularidades, bueno si momo hablando sin parar de algo que el no puso atención era anormal pues ese era el caso, pero Ryoma estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar que omitió todo lo que estaba a su alrededor incluso a momo-sempai hablando con el.

En el almuerzo estaba más atento al repaso de su semana en su cabeza que tropezó con alguien, no supo quien, pero fue sumamente vergonzoso para esa persona ya que le cayó su almuerzo y el de Ryoma en la cabeza.

Pero después de ese día en que Echizen estuvo mas callado y mas distraído del mundo que no es tenis de lo normal, llego, algo que a su asombro no lo hizo dejar de pensar en lo que había olvidado, la practica de tenis, pero mas bien empeoro todo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había olvidado lo cual le dio una concentración pésima.

Y cuando ya casi terminaba la practica, alguien entro a la cancha y sus sempais estaban haciendo lo que el llamaba un escándalo, ese alguien a quien omitió ya que bebía su preciada Ponta, y trataba de recordar.

"Oye Echizen…" lo llamo Momoshiro.

"Que" contesto molesto de nuevo cuando estaba a punto de recordarlo, Momo hacia que lo olvidara.

"No tienes que decirle nada a Sakuno-chan?" dijo Momo con una sonrisa y noto a la persona que había entrado, Ryusaki Sakuno, pero sencillamente no el encontraba nada especial así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"No" dijo sencillamente y siguió con su bebida, dándoles la espalda a todos.

"ECHIZEN PIDE UNA…" DIJO Momo A punto de golpearlo.

"Que?" dijo el sin darle importancia y notar como la niña tenia la cabeza cabizbaja y sus mejillas algo rojas.

"No se preocupen… Lo lamento… Yo… yo ya me iba… "ella levanto su rostro y hizo una referencia a todos los miembros regulares del club de tenis y con los ojos cristalinos se dio la vuelta "Con permiso"

Y la chica de las largas trenzas salio de allí corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban y Ryoma se preguntaba por que bajaba agua por sus mejillas.

"Ryoma creo que esta vez si te pasaste" comento Fuji con algo de preocupación.

"O'chibi deberías de disculparte con ella" dijo Eiji con una cara algo seria.

"Eres un tonto" Momo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Por que me golpeas?" dijo con una mirada fría hacia todos sus sempais que incluso el mismo Kaoru y Tezuka lo miraban algo molestos. "Que hice?"

"Te lo dije toda la semana, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakuno-chan" y allí fue que lo recordó, si eso era con lo que Momo, Eiji y Inui lo habían estado molestando toda la semana, era el cumpleaños de Ryusaki.

"Y a mi que?" dijo Ryoma tratando de disimular, pero sabia por que era que sus sempais insistían tanto.

"Eres simplemente imposible" Dijo el joven vice-capitán Oishi al ver la actitud del príncipe.

"Yo me voy, la practica ya termino no?" se dirigió a su capitán y este le devolvió una mirada fría.

"Si" contesto Tezuka.

"Esta bien" y sin mas, Ryoma salio de allí con dos una Ponta en su mano, pero olvidando sus cosas y eso fue notado por todos los allí presentes, creando una sonrisa malévola en la cara de Fuji y Inui.

0000000000000000000000oooooo0000000

Ryoma camino un rato sin saber hacia donde, en realidad si el importa, un poco, no mucho, casi nada, que fuera el cumpleaños de Ryusaki, es que no solo era los regaños de Momo para que no lo olvidara era mas bien la razón, era que, precisamente, para su cumpleaños, ella había salido en medio de la lluvia a desearle feliz cumpleaños, con un regalo y en ese mes (diciembre) solo por que era su cumpleaños cosa que el mismo odiaba y por ello, ella había tenido un resfriado fatal.

El príncipe del hielo se sentía algo culpable, no mucho, además que tenia esa chica y los cumpleaños, pero se sentía culpable, y allí la vio, estaba sentada en una banca justo en el jardín trasero de la escuela, estaba mirando al piso, con las manos sobre su falda, podía ver las lagrimas que habían caído en sus manos y como su camisa, su falda estaban manchadas con algo rojo y de otro color, además de que su cabello estaba desgreñado y se dio cuenta de que precisamente era con ella con quien había chocado en el almuerzo, se maldijo internamente, que buen cumpleaños el que le había provocado.

Pero no se sentía culpable, no para nada, y entonces ella empezó a temblar y si se sintió culpable.

"Ryusaki?" dijo Ryoma y se acerco un poco a ella, quien lo reconoció y se limpio rápidamente la cara y le dio una sonrisa, aun después de todo.

"Hola Ryoma-kun" y tenia los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas rosadas, se miraba algo, un poco bien de esa forma, pero no era que Ryoma pensara que era bonita ni nada.

El levanto la Ponta frente a ella.

"Toma" y fue ese simple gesto que el hizo que la hizo sonreír y la tomo y se sonrojo aun mas, le sentó a su lado, muy alejado, tanto que podía sentir se perfume y el olor de la comida en su ropa, nótese el sarcasmo, pero no se había sentado cerca de ella, para nada.

Y allí estuvieron en silencio al menos unos 10 minutos, a veces con sombras de miradas y sonrisas, un que otro movimiento improvisado pero reacción igual de ambos pero nada del otro mundo, hasta que ella bajo su mirada y sonrió con sus mejillas mas rojas que antes.

"Que mas podría pedir?" susurro ella , el lo escucho pero no le entendió pero ella estaba sonrió y le gusto, no es que le gustara ella en si, era… bueno, no era que le gustara y ya.

"Que?" la curiosidad mato al chico de ojos de gato.

"No es nada Ryoma-Kun" dijo ella y le dio una de esas sonrisas tan… no le digan a nadie que lo pensó o los mata, lindas, si le gustaba esa sonrisa, pero no era que ella el gustase, no, para nada.

Y si el chico que no mostraba emocionas no mas arrogancia se sonrojo, y bajo un poco su gorra para ocultarlo y se levanto rápidamente.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo y dio dos pasos y después se volteo ligeramente con sus mejillas sonrosadas lo cual la chica noto y la hizo sonrojarse aun más.

"Feliz… Cumpleaños, Ryusa…ki" dijo el, dándole la sorpresa de su vida a Sakuno a quien el corazón por poco mas y se le salía del pecho. Y el simplemente camino.

"Espera…" llamo ella y el volteo por completo hacia a ella con sus ojos detrás de su gorra, pero noto que la chica se le acerco y cuando la miro a los ojos ella le sonrió con su cara tan roja como la de un tomate.

"Gracias… Ryoma-kun" y ella se levanto un poco sobre sus puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos por completo, pero seguidamente sonrió.

Y eso era algo que no olvidaría.

0000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000

Y en las canchas solo estaban Eiji, Momoshiro, Fuji y Inui, ya cambiados y listos para irse solo esperaban a que cierto chico regresase por sus cosas.

"Cuanto tardara O'chibi en… rrrregresar" decía Eiji con un bostezo, desde su posición, sentado en el centro de la cancha.

"Hay un 89.56 de probabilidad de que se fuera a disculpar con la señorita Ryusaki" decía Inui revisando sus notas con mucho cuidado.

"No es cuestión de probabilidad, es que si no lo hizo lo mato" decía Momo con su puño levantado e imaginándose golpeando a Ryoma con palo.

"No hay que llegar a ese punto, pero creo que el hará lo correcto" comentaba un muy confiado Fuji.

"Es que tu te tomas todo con demasiada calma" decían al unísono Momo y Eiji.

Y en ese preciso momento Ryoma entro rápido y tomo sus cosas con la misma velocidad.

"Oye tu, donde estabas?" dijo Momo con molestia.

"No les importa" y el chico hecho a correr.

"Que creen que paso?" dijo Eiji con un sigo de interrogación en la cabeza .

"La probabilidad ahora es del 100" dijo Inui saliendo de la cancha.

"Como lo saben, Nya?"

"Pues es fácil de adivinar, es muy obvio…" comento Fuji levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo el camino del chico de lentes.

"El color de su cara lo delata" dijo Momoshiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una satisfacción interna.

"Pero no sabemos los hechos, que perdida de tiempo" se quejo Eiji saliendo de las canchas y detrás de el un muy feliz Momo.

00000000000000000oooooooooooo

Y Ryoma corría a casa ese día, y ahora si tenía en su cabeza nuevas ideas y una nueva cosa en su lista de cosas en las que no era lento o que siempre recordaba: Tenis, Ponta, Karupin y El cumpleaños de Ryusaki Sakuno.

Además había aprendida otra cosa muy importante, ser olvidadizo podía ser de mucha utilidad.

000000-----------------0000000000-----------0000000000-----

HOLA!

Ok espero que les guste y aquí esta otras de mis creaciones, mi segunda creacion, es corto y loco, pero ahí esta espero les guste. Dejen reviews

Eva

…

Sayounara.


End file.
